Change of Plans
by irishmist816
Summary: Khan's crew members are his family. However, he slowly begins to realize that the Enterprise crew may be his family as well. Obviously, there are spoilers for STID.
1. Prologue: Mangled Past

**I'm starting another story! I will finish this one as I have high hopes for it! Thank you for clicking on the story and I hope that you enjoy!**

"I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." Khan blinked as the tears ran down his face.

"So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

As Kirk looked at Khan with loathing, Khan's mind drifted. It was a true statement; his 72 crew members were his only family. Khan slowly shut his eyes as the flashbacks began.

* * *

"Hurry up and come downstairs!"

Khan let out a long, purposefully drawn-out sigh. He marked the page he was reading with a pencil and rolled off the side of the bed. Dragging himself up from the floor, he pulled on a sweater and walked down the hallway. As he paused to turn off the bathroom light, he looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair framed his face perfectly. His blue eyes examined his face; long, sculptured with gentle lips curling into a small smile. His pale skin and light build matched the fragility of his adolescent years. He supposed this is what his best friend meant by being a "looker". Girls tended to travel in packs and stare as he passed through the hallways, and it made getting through the school day work, instead of something simple. He didn't mind that the girls liked him, but it was rather annoying that instead of talking to him, they just giggled and ran off.

"Are your legs dysfunctional? Get your butt down here now!" The voice shouted again.

Khan moved a lightning speed down the staircase, skipping the bottom three steps. He skidded around the corner and slid on the tile into the kitchen.

"Wow, you actually exist!" A girl snorted from the other side of the room. She was perched on a stool, her legs crossed in a formal manner.

"I think you should be happy that I actually decided to grace you with my presence." Khan retorted.

Her caramel brown eyes surveyed him. "I would think that my little brother would treat me with more respect." She replied with a wink.

"Well, don't dream too hard." Khan said with a smile. "So...why exactly did you call me down here anyways?"

"Dinnertime! Can't you smell it?" She said, pulling her dark hair back away from her face.

Khan sniffed the air, taking in the smells of meat roasting. He made his way out to the deck, taking in the gorgeous views of the nearby mountains to the north and the visible lights of the city to the east.

"Where's Rose?" His father asked, setting the drinks on the table.

"She wants to make sure she's beautiful for dinner." Kahn smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I have never understood girls, and I probably never will." His father mused, sitting down in a comfortable chair.

"Well if that's the case, why did you marry me?" His wife said with a smile before planting a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"You are a different scenario." He smiled back.

"Get a room!" Rose joked, playfully punching her parents.

"Well, at least they keep their displays of affection to a minimum. You and Josh can't seem to keep your business behind closed doors." Khan snarked.

"Whatever." Rose replied simply.

"Beautiful comeback. You must have worked hard to find that one."

"Shut up, squirt!" Rose said as she kicked Khan in the leg.

"Why don't we turn our attention to the food?" Their mother asked, trying to keep the sibling tension to a minimum.

"Wonderful idea." Khan grinned as his parents began passing around the plates.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

"Hey, little brother who just turned sixteen!" Rose greeted as Khan walked through the door.

"Sixteen and I still have to do all the work around here. You are nineteen. Work a little."

Rose turned her chair to face Khan. "Beg your pardon, but I have a real job."

"A desk job." Khan muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Rose joked. "And it's better than nothing! I'm not like our loser neighbors! They are in their mid-20's and they did nothing but rest on their laurels."

"Oh, please!" Khan scoffed. "A desk job is the exact same, except that you are getting paid to do it."

"Don't be such a smartass!"

"I can only be who I am." Khan replied, giving his sister his cheesiest grin.

Rose didn't reply immediately, as she quickly became lost in thought, contemplating everything that had been happening. Their parents were taken to jail to await a trail a few weeks ago. They had been accused of murdering a man through illegal experimentation. Their parents had always been ones to experiment, whether it be something simple like adding an extra ingredient during cooking, or something more complex. Five months ago, their parents began experimenting with an almost dead plant, specifically a tulip, that they had found in their backyard. Their dad came up with a crazy idea to rehabilitate the plant. They began with simple steps: repotting the plant and watering it. Within weeks, they had begun to inject the stem with an engineered formula to strengthen the plant and enable it to get more nutrients from the ground. The plant grew to an astronomical size, which caused a man from the city to take interest in it. He introduced himself as Cory Mapterson, a man who studied plants and wanted to know how their parents managed to grow such a plant. Reluctantly, their mothers agreed to demonstrate the process of injecting the plant and recording its growth. She explained that the cycle repeats itself every three days and that the plant had been strengthening every time.

After that conversation, Mapterson got even more interested in the chemistry of it all. Throughout the next few weeks, he collaborated with their dad on how to make it available for humans. After a week of testing, their father became convinced that it wouldn't be possible to synthesize humans with the chemical. However, Mapterson refused to give in. Fueled by the possibility that he could be holding the cure to his cancer, he injected himself with the chemical in his home. Within minutes, Mapterson had collapsed to the ground, overcome with seizures. His wife tried to aid him, but her attempts were unsuccessful and Mapterson died soon after. His wife came into contact with Khan and Rose's parents and explained the situation. Their parents were jailed for murder and illegal experimentation and only yesterday did they have their trial. Khan and Rose were not allowed to attend, leaving them with no idea of the outcome.

"What are you thinking about?" Khan questioned, breaking the silence.

With a sigh, Rose began expressing her fears and concerns for their parents. Khan remained attentive and silent throughout her monologue. As Rose finished, she began tapping the counter excessively.

"Don't worry about it, Rose." Khan comforted her, pulling her into a hug. "We'll be able to know within a few days. Just remember that it wasn't their fault Mapterson went nuts and tried to cure himself. He knew the risks and he chose to continue anyways."

Rose began to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She whispered as she wiped her eyes.

Rose opened the door, and a police officer came into view. Khan took in his over-groomed appearance, from his uniform that had been obsessively ironed, to his hair, still wet with gel.

"Is this the Singh residence?" The officer asked.

"Do you need something?" Khan asked, anger flooding into his voice. Rose put a protective hand on his shoulder, silently begging him to remain calm.

"I am to inform you to come to the main garden square tomorrow at five o'clock in the afternoon."

"Is that all?" Khan questioned.

"Yes." The officer confirmed.  
"Good. Thanks." Khan replied sharply, hastily shutting the door in the officer's face.

Khan turned to face Rose, whose face looked overcome by sadness.

"It'll be fine, Rose. I promise." Khan gave a small smile, though in his heart, he felt as though something had died.

At four-thirty, Rose and Khan made their way towards the square. Rose had been silent the entire time, refusing to talk to Khan, which made him rather uncomfortable. They reached the square with minutes to spare, and noticed that a crowd had gathered around.

"Are they making the results of the trial public?" Khan asked Rose. Rose shrugged her shoulders in response.

At five, a voice began to speak in a commanding tone. "Welcome to the results of the trial of Sandra and Daniel Singh." Khan hoisted Rose on top of his shoulders so that she could see the speaker. An elderly man, with shoulder-length gray hair was speaking from a wooden podium. His hands grasped the sides with immense strength for a person of his size, and his face remained emotionless.

"The Singh's were placed in jail three weeks ago, to await trial for the murder of Cory Mapterson and for alleged illegal experimentation. The trial took place yesterday, and these are the results that we have. Sandra and Daniel Singh, would you place stand up?"

Rose looked towards the right side of the stage and saw her parents stand at attention, hands at their sides, looking calm and peaceful.

"Sandra and Daniel Singh, it has been decided that your role in the murder of Cory Mapterson and your experimentations are too large to be ignored. The jury has decided that both of you shall be publicly executed for your crimes."

Khan almost collapsed to the ground before he caught himself. Khan bent down as Rose clambered off his shoulders. They exchanged a glance, sadness, anger and confusion mirrored in each other's faces.

They watched in horror as their parents were marched to the center of the stage. Ten armed men in the city's colors of blue and gold waited for the command of their officer.

"Take aim!" The officer yelled out, so that the entire crowd could hear. Rose placed her head into Khan's chest, refusing to watch.

"Fire!" Ten shots rang out, followed by the thudding of their parent's bodies hitting the stage floor.

Khan collapsed to the ground as his world turned black.

* * *

"Please open the door." Rose pleaded as she knocked on Khan's door. Her brother had changed drastically within the weeks of their parents' deaths. She had tried to remain her normal self, crying only when she was alone and keeping as positive as she could around Khan. However, it didn't seem to be making a difference. Her brother kept himself confined to his room, rarely making an appearance, even for meal times.

The door swung open. Khan had dark circles underneath his eyes, suggesting that he hadn't slept for days. The blinds were shut, blocking out any light. Clothes and other items had been thrown across the floor. He was still dressed in the same clothes he was wearing at the time of the execution. He had lost at least ten pounds from lack of eating. Rose yanked him into a hug that he half-heartedly returned.

"Khan, please talk to me. Please." Rose begged, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want to talk. I don't need to talk. I'll get along just fine." Khan replied, his face vacant.

"No." Rose argued. "You haven't been fine. You haven't talked for weeks. You barely eat. You look horrible. Please, just let me help you!" Her voice cracked as she tried to talk sense into her brother.

"I don't care, Rose. Just let me be."

"I'll never leave you alone. Khan, you are my brother. I am going to help you."

"No. You aren't." Khan said, and with that, he pushed Rose off of him and threw her out of the room.

"Khan! Please!" Rose shouted.

It was no use. Her brother had retreated back into the confines of his own mind.

* * *

Khan ran his fingers through his hair. He snarled as he heard children playfully screaming in the street. He looked out the window, glancing in the direction of the building that his sister once worked in. His sister had been snatched from him as quickly as his parents had been. Rose had been killed in an accidental explosion that took out 30 other civilians, her husband and her unborn child.

Khan had disappeared into sadness and grief once more. He began to detest other humans, particularly children, as they reminded him of the unborn niece or nephew he would have had. He kept to himself, other than buying the supplies that he needed. He had no family anymore. He had no happiness. His world was collapsing with no slowing down.

Khan shook himself out of the flashback. His eyes were still slightly red from crying earlier, but he had managed to pull himself together, even with the reminders of those flashbacks. He dug his nails into his hands to keep himself from shaking. His crew was his family. His crew knew everything about him, and they understood his anger and his heartbreak. _Yes_, Khan thought. _I must get my crew back, no matter what the circumstances are._

**So, I'm not sure how I feel about this, but it's only the beginning. The hard part about this story is that it will be a while until STID comes out on DVD and I haven't gotten the movie word by word. So, it may be a little bit of a wait, but hopefully we can do it. Oh, and I decided that Khan's last name is only Singh, not Noonien Singh, because one of my friends said that he had no middle name. Please review! It means a lot to me!**


	2. Khan's Favor

**Alright, the second official chapter is ready! I hope you enjoy it! Khan's thoughts will be in italics, just so you know. Also, I am adding in some things to the movie that weren't there before, so you have been warned!**

Sulu's voice cut through the silence. "Proximity alert, Sir. There's a ship at warp heading right for us."

Kirk bowed his head. "Klingons?"

Khan opened his eyes and turned towards Kirk. "At warp?" Khan shakes his head. "No, Kirk. We both know who it is."

As if on cue, Sulu mirrored what Khan had said. "I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Qo'noS."

Kirk and Khan stared at each other.

_Come on, Kirk. Grasp your mind around the fact that it's Admiral Marcus._

Kirk's facial expressions changed from disbelief, to one of understanding.

"Lieutenant, move Khan to med-bay. Post six security officers on him." Kirk orders, running towards the bridge.

"Yes, captain." The Lieutenant says. He opens a communicator to the Chief of Security. "We need six security officers to be posted on Khan. They are taking him to med-bay. Make sure they are fully capable of keeping him under control." The Lieutenant adds, looking at Khan with displeasure.

_What do you think you're looking at? It's not like I am an alien species. Shockingly enough, I'm human, just like you. I wouldn't bother with hurting your officers. It's not worth my time. If they do not pressure me into hurting them, I shall do nothing but sit quietly._

"We've got six officers coming to you." A voice spoke over the communicator.

"Thank you." The Lieutenant responded, not taking his eyes off Khan.

* * *

"Captain on the bridge!" Sulu announced, as Kirk made his way towards the Captain's chair.

An alarm was blaring in the background, warning the crew of the incoming ship.

"Three seconds till incoming ship, Sir." Sulu informed Kirk.

"Shields." Kirk commanded.

"Aye, Captain."

Kirk was hoping with all of his heart that it would be a Klingon ship. He would rather take on one of them, than the head of Starfleet. He'd have no problem with destroying a Klingon warbird. It would be more of an issue to destroy Admiral Marcus.

A massive ship appeared out of warp directly in front of the Enterprise. Kirk stared at it in shock. It had to be at least four times the size of the Enterprise. The ship was completely black and had to hold thousands of people.

Uhura's voice cut across Kirk's trance. "They're hailing us sir."

"On screen." Kirk says. "Broadcast ship-wide for the record." He hoped that the Admiral would let something slip about Khan and why the Admiral had awoken him.

Admiral Marcus's face soon appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk."

Kirk sighs in fake relief. "Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there."

All the crew members on the bridge are staring at Admiral Marcus, wondering why he would be in the neutral zone.

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you had taken Harrison under custody, in violation of your orders."

Kirk contemplated with how he should respond. He glanced over at Spock, who gave him a single nod which he took to mean as 'tell the truth'.

"Well, we, uh-" Kirk struggled to find words. "We had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that didn't you, Sir?"

Admiral Marcus tried to look at Kirk as though he didn't understand. "I don't take your meaning."

Kirk raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's why you are here isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the neutral zone?"

* * *

"Khan is in medical bay, Captain." One of the security officers informed Captain Kirk.

"Thank you." Kirk responded over the communicator.

The officer turned his attention to Khan, who was sitting in an attentive position on a bed. Six officers, including him, had their guns trained on him, just in case he decided to make a rash decision and attack them. However, the way Khan was sitting suggested that he just wanted to sit. They had no problems getting him down to medical bay. In fact, he hadn't said a word.

Khan turned his head towards the officer. Raising his eyebrows ever so slightly, he cleared his throat, trying to get his attention. The officer looked at him immediately, bringing his gun up towards Khan's face.

Khan rolled his eyes. _It's not like clearing my throat means I'm going to kill you. Get over yourself._ Khan cleared his throat again, and this time, the officer understood what he meant.

The officer turned to his crewmates. "Excuse me, but I need a moment alone with Khan, if you don't mind."

His crewmates looked outraged.

"He's going to kill you!" One of the them tried to argue, waving his gun in front of Khan.

"I'm the senior officer in this group, and I order you to give me a few minutes alone with him. Remember, I have a gun and I have a button that shall set off an alarm if Khan attempts anything. It will be fine. Gentleman, please."

"As you wish." One of the officers said, as they filed out of the room.

As soon as they had left, the officer turned towards Khan.

"What do you need?" He said accusingly, trying to get the upper hand early.

"I was just wondering a simple question." Khan paused for a split-second, not waiting for the officer to speak. "Let me guess, Admiral Marcus has appeared out of warp. That's why I was moved down here, instead of staying in my prisoner cell."

"That's not your business to be involved in." The officer replied sternly, trying to hide the fact that he knew Khan was right.

"I am right Officer. I know I am right. There's no need to hide it from me. I have every reason to be involved in this business. I am on your ship. I have the right to know whether or not we are going to be blown up at any second. I have the right to know why the other five security guards are standing right outside this room."

Khan's hand flew up to the door quickly. The officer, believing this was an act of violence, placed his gun onto Khan's temple and hit his alarm button.

Immediately, the other five security guards ran into the room, confirming Khan's suspicions that they had been listening in on their conversation, not wanting to miss a second. They surrounded Khan once again as the room went deadly silent once more; the only sound being their own heartbeats.

_You people just don't trust me, do you? Well, if you value your own lives, you might want to begin putting faith in me. I may be your only chance._

* * *

Sulu looked at his screens. "Captain, they're scanning our ship."

Kirk nodded. "Is there something I can help you find, Sir?"

"Where is your prisoner, Kirk?" Admiral Marcus asked with authority.

"Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning Khan to Earth to stand trial." Kirk stated, putting emphasis on Khan's name.

Admiral Marcus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, shit. You talked to him." He said, rubbing his temples. "That's exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next."

_Oh, Marcus, don't kid yourself._

Admiral Marcus leaned forward in his chair. "But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everybody killed is on my hands. So, I'm asking you, give him to me, so that I can end what I started."

Kirk contemplated his options. "And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his cir, Sir? Fire them at the Klingons? End 72 lives? Start a war in the process?"

"He put those people in those torpedoes! I simply didn't want to burden you by knowing what's inside."

_I put them there because I wanted to save them from you, Marcus. I didn't want them to have the exact same fate as I did._

* * *

Carol and Bones were listening to the broadcast with bated breath.

Bones turned towards Carol. "What's inside those torpedoes that Admiral Marcus doesn't want us to know about?"  
Carol shook her head. "I don't know. That's why I boarded this ship Dr. McCoy."

Bones sighed. "Well, it can't be anything good, or else the head of Starfleet wouldn't be keeping it from us. The question is, why would he give them to us?"  
Carol and Bones looked at each other, their emotions mirrored in their eyes.

* * *

"You saw what this man could do all by himself. Could you imagine if we woke up the rest of his crew?" Admiral Marcus continued. "What else did he tell you, that he's a peacekeeper?"  
_Mocking other people doesn't help your cause, Marcus._

The Admiral tried to get Kirk to understand. "He's playing you son. Don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anyone else dies because of him."

_You will be the only casualty._

Kirk looked towards Spock, looking for answers.

"I'm going to ask you again. One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is."

"He's in engineering, Sir." Kirk told the Admiral, hoping that the lie wasn't showing on his face.

_Why are you lying, Kirk?_

"But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away." Kirk finished.

"I'll take it from here." The Admiral replied, before cutting off the transmission.

Kirk stood up from the Captain's chair quickly. "Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu." Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

Kirk made his way towards the screens near the turbo lift, with Spock right behind him.

"Captain, given your awareness of Khan's true location in the med-bay, may I know the details of your plan?"

Kirk turned towards Spock. "I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth. That's what we're gonna do."

Kirk hailed Chekov, who was down in engineering, frantically trying to fix the warp core.

"Mr. Chekov, can we warp?"

Chekov walked quickly through engineering, surrounded by multiple people working. The steam and the heat were overwhelming, making it harder for Chekov to focus on the task at hand. Chekov opened his communicator. "Sir, if we go to warp, we run the risk of seriously damaging the core."

"Can we do it?" Kirk demanded.

"Technically, yes, but I would not advise it, Captain."

"Noted." Kirk responded, cutting off the transmission. "Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth."  
"Yes, sir."

"Punch it."

Sulu put the ship into warp, shooting underneath Admiral Marcus's ship. Kirk gave himself a small smile, happy that the warp core was able to function, even though it wasn't 100%.

* * *

Bones made his way towards Khan. "Well, at least we're moving again." He says, holding up his medical scanner to take Khan's vitals.

_This ship won't reach Earth before Admiral Marcus takes it over. His ship has capabilities beyond any other ship in Starfleet; weapons, speed, defense capabilities. Captain Kirk did me a favor. He lied to Admiral Marcus about my true location upon this ship. Having a trial is better than being killed, because I'll still be able to be with my crew. I'll do Kirk a favor as well._

"If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong."

_Those are the only words I shall give. They'll be able to figure it out._

The six security officers looked at each other in confusion. Khan looked at Carol, knowing that she was the Admiral's daughter. Carol looked at Khan with a mixture of emotions; fear, understanding, shock, anger and disbelief. She turned on her heel and bolted out of med-bay.

**Second chapter finished! I hope that you enjoyed it! Sorry that it takes so long to update. I have to edit the chapters a few times before I get it the way I want it and I toss around so many ideas in my head, that I need time to sort them out!**

**I want to thank my new followers: joannadvaz90, child-of-paradox-and-chaos (I love it!), Yamachan01, . , IWillNeverStopFangirling and (though I think I accidentally deleted your name last time. Oops! Thank you so much! More motivation!**

**Thank you again to PuraStones! I love you so much! And another special thanks to IWillNeverStopFangirling for your review!**

**Thank you to the five people who favorited this story: IWillNeverStopFangirling, My sisters randomness im weird, Pumacura, fluffybunny39 and siriusstarruth!**

**PuraStones: I hope I made this chapter worth the wait! :)**

**And QueenSecret: I'm not sure whether or not to do the OC. I'm still toying with the idea. **


	3. Telling Bones

**So, this chapter took forever, as most of you probably already know. I got super bogged down with cleaning the house. Luckily, we only have one bedroom and one bathroom left before it's ready to go onto the market. It's a huge house (massive garage, guesthouse, main house which is three floors), so that's why it took so long. Now, my days won't be completely booked with housework! Only yard work! Hooray!**

** I always want to thank people who have done something special for me, so here it goes:**

** Thanks to Child of the Night13, Hanyou-demoness, KFF, KritianLOVE, L. , Mindset Symphony, ThePrincessDragon, and stardustreader for following my story.**

** Thanks to Candylightning2000, Chrysantha, Mindset Symphony, Rachets darling girl, Satisfactory Revenge, bellatrixtaylor923, billandsookie, buecherwurm91, and lunatih for favoriting this story! I really appreciate it!**

** Once again, thanks to PuraStones for reviewing. I have a feeling we shall become good friends. ;) Also, thanks to Child of the Night13 for reviewing! Oh, and PuraStones, I may PM you about your last review! Maybe...**

** I'm sorry if I missed out on thanking someone!**

** IMPORTANT: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing in parts. It was extremely difficult for me to write. Hope you enjoy!**

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet. Tell them that we were pursued into the neutral zone by an unmarked Federation ship." Captain Kirk ordered Uhura, still trying to make sense of Admiral Marcus's actions.

"Comms are down, Sir." Uhura responds, flipping the controls up and down.

* * *

Carol ran through the corridors of the Enterprise. Her boots made it difficult to run at high rates of speed. She tried her hardest not to look like a baby penguin as she bolted onto the bridge.

"Permission to come on the bridge?" An out-of-breath Carol asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Dr. Marcus." Kirk said.

Carol took her name to mean a yes, as she ran up to Kirk.

"He's going to catch up with us. And when he does the only thing that's going to stop him from destroying this ship is me. So you have to let me talk to him." Carol spoke rapidly, knowing they only had minutes before her father would overtake them.

Kirk shook his head. "Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us."

Carol wrung her hands in frustration. "Yes, he can. He's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities and I don't-"

"Captain!" Sulu interrupts. "I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

* * *

"Well, she ran off in a hurry." One of the security officers still down in med-bay joked.

"It's like she actually believed the lunatic." Another joked back, relaxing himself into a chair.

Bones ran his tongue along his teeth, thinking. Khan had been right about everything, from what Bones knew. He knew that Khan was hundreds of years old, and had extraordinary capabilities, but Bones was still shocked every time he came forward with something new. Now that Khan had announced that the Admiral had a ship that could catch up to the Enterprise mid-warp, he found things a little more suspicious.

"Doctor." Khan spoke, without blinking an eyelash.

McCoy turned towards Khan, jolted from his thoughts. "Yes?"  
"I must say that you look most troubled with the piece of information that I have given you."

McCoy rolled his eyes in aggravation. "You're damn right I am."

Khan continued to stare off into space. "Well, if you should ever want to bless me with your emotions, by all means, please do."

"I think I'm just fine by myself, thanks." McCoy responded, turning his attention back to his work. "I don't think that I need to put my problems on the hands of a know-it-all freak show that can't even deal with his own problems."

"Your comments are most flattering, Doctor." Khan smiled in return.

"Why on Earth are you smiling?" Bones asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I have my reasons, and they are mine alone."

"Oh, yes, terribly sorry to interrupt you and your reasons." Bones flitted his hands through the air, to add effect. "I'm sure your head is contemplating all sorts of evil things. Once again, so sorry to interrupt."

Khan sighed. "You see, Doctor. That is the problem with the people on this ship. Every single evil thing that may come along, no matter how big, no matter how small, you see as an enemy. Naturally, you believe that the enemy is going to do great harm to either an individual, or the crew as a whole. I know that's how you see me. The superhuman who is quiet, brooding and above all, a threat. A threat to everybody. It's not only the threat that scares you. No...you are afraid of the fact that the threats are not empty. Nothing I ever say is empty. Everything I say has meaning."

Bones spun in his chair, still listening intently. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm going to tell you a story, Doctor. This story may change the way you view certain things. First, I'm going to ask every other person to leave this room. This story is not something that I like to share with the world."

Bones nodded towards the officers, who left without question. Bones gave Khan his full attention.

"Believe it or not, Doctor, I was young once. A teenager, who's worries consisted of when to take the dog out for a walk. How much homework I was going to get that night, and if it was of any importance to what I was learning in school. I had a family; a wonderful family at that. A mother, father and an older sister, all of whom I loved and respected deeply. Of course, with family came the natural emotions; anger, sadness, the feeling that nobody would ever understand what I was going through. I was happy and I was content. The worst mistake I ever made was taking what I had for granted.

"Sixteen years old. My age when everything I knew and loved came crashing down around me. Two of the people that I held most dear to me were taken from my grasp. Suddenly and without warning. My parents were gunned down, publicly for an experiment that went wrong. An experiment that was meant to stay private, only for their eyes and the eyes of my sister and myself. However, a man decided he had the right to come in and use himself as the guinea pig of the whole operation. That choice led to his demise, which ultimately led to my parents."

Bones shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He was beginning to have conflicting emotions. Part of him said not to listen to Khan because part of him believed that Khan was just saying this. Another part of Bones knew that Khan was telling the truth. Khan was weaving the details so effortlessly, without pausing, that Bones couldn't see how it was a lie. That's when Bones realized that he was feeling sorry for Khan.

"Now, we shall go forward another eight years. The death of my sister. My beautiful, caring sister. Killed in an accidental explosion. Of course, that explosion took out her husband, unborn child and 30 other people. I knew that other people were grieving for the ones that they lost. However, I lost the last member of my family.

"I became cold, insensitive. I ignored everyone and everything around me. I rarely went outside. Afraid to come in contact with anything that would remind me of what I once had. People became afraid of 'the man behind the glass'. The man who sat in a chair and thoughtlessly stared out of the window, not bothering to blink. Not returning the friendly wave from the neighbors. I refused to get close to people. I didn't allow myself to go after the gorgeous girl two blocks away, in fear that she would be destroyed as quickly as my family had. The pattern continued for years.

"After a few years, I heard of a program. A program that said it could bring out abilities in humans that would be life-changing. In my mind, that was my opportunity. My chance to become stronger, faster and better than everyone else. I thought that whatever powers I was blessed with would guarantee me the chance to live longer. I was afraid, Doctor. I was afraid to wind up the same way my family had. I wanted to be able to watch the world pass without fearing the day I would collapse and disintegrate into nothingness. From my position, I believed that the choice would never have any repercussions. No consequences. I was wrong.

"The choice I made defined me. They chose three people for the experiment; a younger person, a middle-aged person and an elderly person. Three different ages. The elder died in experimentation. Couldn't handle the pressure. The younger is still alive, happily living with his wife and seven children. He was discharged from the experiment for reasons unknown to me. I was the only person kept. They said I showed great promise. The strength, intelligence and consciousness to perform at higher standards.

"From there, they continued their experimentation. I was to choose individuals for the program. I had great fun selecting individuals. They told me to pick ones with the most promise, ones that may remind me of myself. I happily obliged. I hoped that I could wind up like the younger man. I would be able to return to my home and live eternally. To never encounter danger.

"After I built my crew, the experimentation stopped. The program leader had finished what he wanted. He left my crew in space. Floating around the galaxy, alone. Forever alone. I realized I would never get the life I wanted. I was still the leader of my crew. My crew slowly became my family. We grew extremely close, sharing endless hours together, discussing science and making small talk.

"When Admiral Marcus found me, everything changed. He captured both myself and my crew, and used my crew against me, so that I would help him create things that were seemingly impossible. Ships, like the one he has built for himself. Ships solely built for combat. Combat, which would lead to a war. Marcus took my crew from me, leading me to rebel against Starfleet, in hopes that I could get my crew back. That's why I led the attack against leading officers, the attack that killed Admiral Pike.

"I've been numb. I've been an empty shell of a person. As I said before, I have refused to let myself become vulnerable. It's one thing that I cannot allow myself to do. I will not put myself in a position to be broken.

"Once I boarded this ship, I decided that I could take you down from within. I plotted away, trying to come up with strategies. I failed. I couldn't understand why. But now, that I have released my story to someone on this ship, I think I have realized why I cannot take you and your crew down.

"You have given me company. The feeling of a home, even though it isn't warm all the time, it's still company. Kirk has even shown me a small piece of compassion. I believe you and your crew could install the sense of happiness inside of me once again. I also hope that you can revive the emotion inside of me, known to many, as love. The kind of love that, although it leaves me vulnerable, will still allow me to feel."

Bones considered what Khan was saying. "But you said you would forbid yourself from being vulnerable."

Khan nodded his head. "Yes. I know what I said. I know that feeling once again, and letting your crew into my life may put me in such a position, but I believe, with all my experience, that I am ready to feel once again. I'm ready to build relationships again. After all, you should love something as much as you can for as long as that thing is around. Something I learned from watching my family perish.

"However, I need trust. Before any kind of relationship happens, trust must be built. I do trust you, Doctor, but I need more. I need unbreakable trust. I must insist on having my crew returned to me. They are not as dangerous as they may seem. They are part of me, as your crew is a part of you."

"In exchange for what?" Bones questioned, trying not to break eye contact with Khan.

"I will help you take down the threat that is Admiral Marcus."

Bones abruptly sat back in his chair. "Seriously?"

"Remember, I helped to build his ship. I know it's capabilities. I know the layout. I will help you with this. On one condition. I'll need your help with something."

Bones had a feeling something like this would come up. "What do you need?"

* * *

Back on the bridge, Kirk, Sulu and Carol were desperately trying to understand the reading that had come up on Sulu's screen.

From behind the Enterprise, the Vengeance appeared, moving at nearly three times the speed as the Enterprise. The Vengeance suddenly opened fire, throwing everyone on the bridge around like rag dolls. The Vengeance continued to fire, ripping pieces of the Enterprise into shreds without mercy. The Enterprise spun around quickly, and dropped out of warp.

"Where are we?" Kirk asked, as he pulled himself into a standing position.

"We are 237,000 kilometers from Earth." Sulu replied quickly.

"We're defenseless." The navigational officer informed Kirk.

"Sir, we have a bulkhead breach." One of the Lieutenants told Kirk, as she rushed to her position.

"Where's the hull damage?" Kirk asked one of the officers.

"Major hull damage, Captain." He responds, trying to figure out where the majority of the damage was.

The Vengeance also dropped out of warp, continuing to fire at the Enterprise. The entire ship rocked and vibrated with the force of the Vengeance's weapons.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Kirk yelled. "Get us to Earth, right now!"

"Captain!" Carol shouted, trying to get Kirk's attention. "Stop! Everybody on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him."

Kirk looked around the bridge. Glass was everywhere. covering control boards, the floor and anywhere else it could reach. Officers were looking at them, many of them sporting lacerations some of which were minor, some of which weren't. The alarms on the ship were blaring at full volume, threatening to give Kirk a headache.

"Uhura, hail them."

As Uhura managed to hail Admiral Marcus, Carol turned towards the screen. "Sir. Sir, it's me. It's Carol."

The Vengeance stopped firing immediately, as Admiral Marcus appeared on the screen. "What are you doing on that ship?" He demanded.

"I heard what you said." Carol began, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "That you made a mistake and you are doing everything you can to fix it. But Dad. I...I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people." Carol's tried to make her voice cooperate. "And, if I'm wrong about that, then you're going to have to do that with me on board."

"Actually, Carol, I won't." Marcus replied, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh...oh!" Carol shouted, turning towards Kirk in search of help. "Jim?" Carol was already beginning to be transported.

"Can you intercept the transport signal?" Kirk asked.

"No, sir!"

Carol screamed as she ran towards the turbo lift, hoping that she could outrun the transporting abilities.

"Carol!" Kirk shouted, trying to run after her glowing form.

Carol vanished just as she passed Uhura, who was blocking her face, expecting a blow of impact.

"Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with the fugitive John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice by to hunt you down and destroy you."

Kirk paused before facing Admiral Marcus.

"Lock phasers." Admiral Marcus ordered his crew.

Kirk ran forward. "Wait, sir, wait, wait!" He pleaded.

"I'll make this quick." The Admiral said, ignoring Kirk. "Target all our torpedoes on the Enterprise bridge."

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions, but they were mine, and mine alone." Kirk begged with his eyes, hoping that the Admiral would understand.

* * *

Down in med bay, Khan listened to Kirk's words. _How true they are. How accurate. The very words I would describe the position I was in with my crew. I have given you fair warning, Kirk. I warned you that he wouldn't listen. He doesn't care. He has no heart. The only heart he has is one that loves war; one full of hatred._

* * *

"If I transmit Khan's location to you, all that I ask is that you spare them." Kirk's crew looked around at each other, touched by Kirk's words. "Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live." Part of Kirk was telling the truth, but another part was lying. He wouldn't give away Khan's true location. He still firmly believed that Khan should stand trial before being exiled or killed.

Admiral Marcus contemplated his words for a moment. "That's a hell of an apology. But if it's any consolation, I was never going to save your crew. Fire."

The transmission cut off. As Kirk and the crew on the bridge looked on, they could see the massive phasers on the Vengeance lock onto the Enterprise.

Kirk looked down, trying not to believe that the Admiral would knowingly kill hundreds of crew members. Crew members for which he was ultimately responsible for, as the head of Starfleet.

"I'm sorry." Kirk said, at a loss for words, completely broken.

Uhura looked towards Spock, who gave her a small nod in return, not wanting to show her the fear he was feeling inside. Spock didn't want Uhura to become even more upset than she already was, and pouring his emotions on her would only make it worse.

* * *

On board the Vengeance, Marcus's crew tried to fire their weapons. As though on command, every weapon control lost power, and flimsily moved as their controllers tried to activate them.

"Someone in engineering just manually reset our systems." One of the officers informed the Admiral.

"What do you mean someone? WHO?" Admiral Marcus demanded, letting his anger show. He knew it couldn't be Khan, as Khan was on board the Enterprise. The only people capable of manually resetting the system would have to be someone on board his own ship; a traitor.

* * *

Sulu looked at Captain Kirk, shock evident on his face. "Their weapons are powered down, Sir."

Captain Kirk looked at Sulu in disbelief. He had a feeling Admiral Marcus wasn't the person who shut down their weapons.

"Enterprise, Enterprise. Can you hear me?" Scotty's voice came over the communicator.

"Scotty!" Kirk exclaimed.

Scotty ran through the empty, steam-filled halls of the Vengeance. "Guess what I found behind Jupiter?" He whispered into the communicator.

"You're on that ship!" Kirk shouted, absolutely dumbfounded that Scotty had somehow managed to get on board.

"I snuck on, and seeing as how I just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get out of this ship, now beam me out!" Scotty demanded, getting louder with every word spoken.

Kirk sighed in relief. "You're a miracle worker. We're a little low on power right now, just stand by. Stand by."

Scotty stopped in his tracks, his features overcome with concern. "What do you mean low on power? What happened to the Enterprise?" He asked, as metal doors clanged behind him. "Call you back!" Scotty shut off his communicator, before darting into a separate corridor.

**Please review! I like reviews, and I also like cake. Cake is like...virtual reviews! If you want to make your writer happy, write a review! Yay!**


	4. Multiple Disadvantages

**Chapter four done! This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but only by a little bit. I have to give my shoutouts really fast.**

** Thanks to DJFireHawk, Micah Eruviel, tehehehe and zeynel for following this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

** Thanks to RinzlerlsTron123, trickstersink and yarnell15 for favoriting!**

** Of course, big thanks to PuraStones, zeynel, exaigon and IWillNeverStopFangirling for reviewing. Your reviews help me write and I hope that you continue to review!**

** Also, thanks to the almost 4,000 people who have viewed this story. This is by far the best story I think I've written and it pleases me to know that people like it and are willing to take time to read it!**

** Just to let all of you readers know, I am now split 60/40 on whether or not to make this a Khan/OC story. 60% of my brain says no, the other 40% says yes. However, to let you know, this story will probably not involve an OC character. I am most likely going to make a series once I'm done with this story, so if I want to put in an OC, I will most likely do it then.**

** Also, I am making some cover art for this story! So exciting! Although, I'm not the best with faces...I'll work on it.**

** Enough chit-chat! Here's the next chapter!**

"Scotty!" Kirk waited for a response, but got none. "Spock, our ship. How is she?" He asks, walking towards Spock quickly.

"Our options are limited, Captain. We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

Kirk looked around. "There is one option." Spock looked curiously at Kirk. "Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through." Kirk ordered.

Uhura nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Sir."

Kirk made his way towards the turbo lift. "Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

Spock followed Kirk. "Captain, I strongly object." He said, stepping onto the lift with Kirk.

"To what? I haven't said anything yet."

Spock continued as though he hadn't heard Kirk. "Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within and as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimum that we take as few members from the crew as possible." The turbo lift opened and Kirk made his way down the hallway. "You will need resistance requiring personnel with advance combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Khan, the very man we were sent here to destroy." Spock rattled off at breakneck speed.

"I'm not aligning with him, I'm using him." Kirk responded, walking towards med bay. Although, to be honest, Kirk wasn't sure if he was using Khan or not. He needed Khan's abilities, but he didn't want to use him as though he wasn't human. As much as Kirk wanted to ignore it, Khan was human just like the rest of his crew. Khan had the ability to help them, if they truly needed it, and Kirk knew that he needed part of himself to trust Khan in order for his idea to work.

"Enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kirk said.

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a Prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects." Spock retorted coolly.

"Still. It's a hell of a quote." Kirk replied.

"I will go with you Captain."

"No. I need you on the bridge."

Spock reached out and grabbed Kirk's shoulders. "I cannot allow you to do this."

Kirk sighed and turned towards Spock reluctantly. He searched the Vulcan's face for any sign of emotion, and he found faint traces of worry, concern and, worst of all, fear.

"It is my function aboard this ship to advise you in making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment." Spock said, trying to get Kirk to see his side.

"You're right!" Kirk said, his voice rising slightly. "What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical, it is a **gut feeling**." Kirk said, putting emphasis on the last words. Spock turned his head to the side, not sure if he was understanding Kirk's logic.

Kirk continued what he was saying. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and her crew needs someone in that chair who knows what he's doing. And it's not me." Kirk paused for a moment. "It's you, Spock."

Kirk walked away, as Spock watched him leave.

Kirk entered med bay, putting an extra spring in his step to make up for the time he had lost arguing with Spock. Kirk spotted Bones and Khan, and made his way over to them.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship." Kirk demanded, staring Khan in the eyes.

"Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat."

Kirk takes in what Khan said. Khan looked at Kirk, hoping that Kirk would see that Khan wasn't lying.

"I will do everything I can, to make you answer for what you did."

Khan looked at him. _Punishment is always needed for those you seek help from. Nobody can help another person without putting consequences on the other._

"In exchange for what?" Khan asked.

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

Khan rolled his eyes and Bones gave a small cough in the corner. They both knew that Kirk held empty words; that Bones and Khan already had a plan for Khan's crew. Bones turned towards Khan, hoping that Khan would help Kirk anyways, without needing anything in return.

"Captain. You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew."

All of a sudden, beeping was emitted from the corner where Bones was sitting. Distracted, Kirk looked over Khan's head towards Bones. "Bones, what are you doing with that Tribble?"

Bones looked at the screens above the table where the Tribble was laying. "The Tribble is dead. I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of the host. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen and I want to know why."

Kirk took a step towards Khan. "Are you coming with me or not?"

* * *

On the bridge, Uhura managed to get contact back with Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, we are patching you through to the Captain, right now."

Uhura waited for an answer, but all she heard was the sound of running feet. Undeterred, Uhura stood up and stretched. She loved her job, but sitting for hours on end made her muscles feel weak, which made her feel tired, which was something that she couldn't be at this moment.

Uhura finished by swinging her arms around and popping her neck, before sitting back down in her seat.

Spock leaned over Uhura. "Lieutenant, from our current position, is it possible to establish contact with New Vulcan?" He asked.

Uhura faced Spock, giving a small nod. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." Spock replied, as he sat back down in the Captain's chair.

* * *

Kirk and Khan made their way through the corridors, surrounded by multiple officers as well.

"You want to do what?" Scotty asked over the communicator in disbelief, still running through the Vengeance.

"We're coming over there." Kirk said simply. "As soon as we've maneuvered the Enterprise into position, which is happening as we speak."

"To this ship? How?" Scotty's voice echoed through the halls.

"There's a cargo door. Hangar seven. Access port 101A. You need to find the manual override to open that airlock." Khan said with authority.

"Are you crazy?!" Scotty responded. "Whoever you are." Scotty added as an afterthought, not truly knowing who Khan was.

"Just listen to him, Scotty. It's going to be alright." Kirk said, giving a curt nod to Khan.

Khan just stared straight-ahead, not bothering to acknowledge Kirk.

"It is not going to be alright! You want me to open an airlock into space, where upon I will freeze, die and explode!" Scotty snapped into the communicator.

* * *

"Mr. Sulu, what's the status of the other ship?" Spock asked.

Sulu punched a few buttons, scanning their ship for any change in activity. "Their systems are still offline. I'm aligning our ship now."

Sulu began maneuvering the Enterprise into position, using small bursts from their side thrusters.

* * *

On the bridge of the Vengeance, Admiral Marcus and his crew were still trying to figure out who managed to shut off their weapons.

Admiral Marcus had gotten tired of waiting, and only a few minutes ago, had ordered one of his finest security officers to the bridge.

The door to the bridge opened, and his security officer stepped in. He was a large man, with huge muscles and blond hair that had been cut cleanly around his face.

"Admiral." The officer nodded.

"Officer, I need you to search the hangars of the ship. That's where all the controls for overriding are. See if they have been tampered with. If they have, inform me."

"Yes, Sir." The officer responded. He loaded his phaser as he walked down the hall towards the hangars.

* * *

Scotty slid into a hallway, much larger than the smaller one he just came out of. Scotty turned both ways before spotting the control board.

* * *

On the Enterprise, Kirk and Khan climbed down into the launching portal, dressed in spacesuits to protect themselves from the harmful atmosphere.

"Scotty, how are we doing over there?" Kirk asked.

Scotty's voice came over the communicator. "Captain, I wish I had better news. They've blocked their access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in...three minutes." He confirmed. "That means the next time I won't be able to stop them from destroying the Enterprise. Stand by." He said.

* * *

"Commander, our track is aligned with Port 101A of the other ship." Sulu informed Spock, double-checking to make sure he hadn't made a mistake.

Spock opened a channel to Kirk. "Captain, the ships are aligned."

"Copy that." Kirk replied. "Scotty!"

"I'm in the hangar." Scotty said, as the door behind him closed with a swish. "Give me a minute."

* * *

On the Vengeance, Scotty sprinted through the hangar, slowing down after only a few steps, already exhausted. "I'm running! Stand by!" He informed Kirk breathlessly.

Scotty reached the end of the hangar, and stared at the portal hole in shock. "Whoa, whoa whoa. Hang on there, Captain. This door is very wee. I mean- small!" Scotty said, correcting himself. "It's four square meters tops. It's gonna be like, jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into a shot glass." He finished his metaphor.

* * *

In the launching portal, Kirk shrugged. "It's okay, I've done it before."

Khan looked at Kirk with a slight annoyance. Kirk didn't particularly enjoy the way Khan's stare made him feel like he was being x-rayed.

"Yeah, it was vertical. We jumped onto a-" Kirk stopped, seeing the look on Khan's face. "It doesn't matter. Scotty!"

"Did you find the manual override?" Khan asked, trying to get themselves back on track.

"-the manual override, Scotty?" Kirk asked, finishing his sentence in sync with Khan.

* * *

"Not yet, not yet." Scotty said, sprinting back to where he had come from. He reached the control board and tapped in a code.

* * *

"Captain, before you launch, you should be aware that there is a considerable debris field between ships."

Kirk ignored him. "Spock, not now."

_I would choose to listen to your First Officer_, Khan thought. _He knows what he is talking about. A large debris field may be a large problem for you, especially if you were to hit some of it._

"Scotty, you good?" Kirk questioned.

"It's not easy!" Scotty's voice filled the launching portal. "Just give me two seconds, you mad bastard." He spat in annoyance.

Khan squatted towards the floor, mentally and physically preparing himself for the launch. Kirk eyed him, before copying his move.

* * *

On the bridge, Bones leaned towards Spock. "Tell me this is going to work."

Bones was concerned about this plan. Not only for the safety of Kirk, but for the safety of Khan as well. After hearing Khan's story, Bones realized that he had been through an awful lot for one person, and that made him so despicable. Bones could understand some of Khan's reactions. Bones was grumpy after his wife left him, taking his children as well. That was the hardest part for him; losing his children. Part of him had hope that he could see them again, but the other half of him knew, deep down, that there was no way he could see their faces.

"I have neither the information nor the confidence to do so, Doctor." Spock replied sharply.

"Boy, you're a real comfort." Bones said, shaking his head.

* * *

Back on the Vengeance, Scotty finished typing in commands. To make things easier, he stuck his communicator into his mouth. "Come on, come on, come on." He muttered under his breath. "Yes!" He said, punching the air with victory. "I'm set to open the door!" He told Kirk.

* * *

Kirk looked towards Khan. "You ready?"

Khan didn't bother to look at Kirk. "Are you?" He questioned, knowing that Captain was at a slight disadvantage compared to himself.

"Spock, pull the trigger." Kirk commanded.

"Yes, Captain." Spock replied. "Launching activation system on three, two, one."

The launching portal opened, and Kirk and Khan were sent into space.

**You guys know what to do...REVIEW!**


	5. Shock, Frustration and Fear

**I'm so terribly sorry for not updating sooner. Long story short, I went out to Wisconsin to visit my sister, work has been hectic and I've been cleaning like a madman. Luckily though, I've gotten a bit of a break, so I was able to finish this chapter. It also took forever because I wasn't sure where I wanted to end the chapter and I rewrote it five times.**

**Thanks to Dark Mind of the American Teen for reviewing. We share the same feelings! Also thanks to IWillNeverStopFangirling and zeynel for reviewing as well. Your continued support is most appreciated.**

**Thanks to Doyle0915, arrielle 97, MadMentalPersonInTheEmoCorner, MikkiNikki101, Run-u-Clever-boy-And-remember, Ayeelovefreedom, Cassandra. , Dark Mind of the American Teen, Shiorifox32, Ashfire28 and Rayven Lilith Sky for favoriting this story! I can't believe I'm at 28 favorites!**

**To my new followers- Doyle0915, Micah Eruviel, arrielle97, Run-u-Clever-boy-And-remember, Ayeelovefreedom, Cassandra. , Dark Mind of the American Teen, Shiorifox32, Ashfire28 and kellerm2001- welcome to this story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Update on the cover art: It's coming along great! I can't wait for all of you to see it!**

**Update on the upcoming chapters: The next few chapters may be slightly shorter than normal, as they could be mostly description, especially the next chapter. Never fear though! I shall update faster!**

* * *

"Kirk is headed for collision at point 432!" One of the officers informs Spock.

Spock twitched his head so that the officer knew he had heard him. "Captain, there is debris directly ahead."

Kirk's voice crackled over the communicator. "Copy that." He replied, as he used his personal thrusters to maneuver around large piles of debris. Kirk felt a small amount of sadness, knowing that the debris was once a part of the Enterprise.

* * *

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Bones was monitoring both the locations of Khan and Kirk. He kept a close eye on both of them and hoping that Scotty would be waiting at the other end for both of them. He watched Kirk's location bounce around to wherever Kirk was trying to go, before settling down.

Bones tapped the screen a few times to gather data.

"Whoa! Jim! You're way off course!"

* * *

"I know, I know. I can see that!" Kirk hastily responded as he tried to work his way around the debris. Kirk was growing rather tired from controlling his every movement, putting every once of effort he had into making sure he didn't hit anything.

* * *

On the Vengeance, Scotty was preparing himself to open the door. Knowing that the suction from the portal would cause him to get vacuumed into space, he found a strap. He quickly wrapped into around his hands and forearm and tied himself to the control board. With the communicator sitting firmly between his teeth, he silently waited for Kirk's signal to open the door.

"Don't move." A voice behind Scotty echoed through the halls, sending shivers down Scotty's spine. Shocked, the communicator fell out of his mouth.

* * *

"Flight compass, Captain. You must correct precisely 37.243 degrees." Sulu informs Kirk, marveling at the numbers on his screen. He knew that being able to maneuver yourself by hundredths of a degree was a nearly impossible feat.

"Copy that. I'm working my way back." Kirk replied, feeling more confident now that he had cleared most of the debris.

"Scotty you're gonna be ready with that door right?" Kirk asked, getting no reply.

Meanwhile, Khan was struggling with getting himself around the debris. He knew that the suits were made to be out in space, but at their rate of speed they wouldn't be able to withstand the slightest collision with any objects.

* * *

Scotty had worked himself into a standing position, but left the communicator on the ground.

"What are you doing?" The man asked Scotty. Scotty was able to tell that this crewmember wasn't here by chance and that somebody- most likely the Admiral- had sent him down to the hangar.

Scotty said the first thing that came into his mind. "Wee bit of maintenance on the airlock console. You're big." He finished, looking the officer up and down.

"Mr. Scott where are you?" Kirk asked, his voice coming over the communicator.

* * *

"Captain, he can't seem to hear you, I'm working on getting his signal back." Uhura informed Kirk. "Stand by." Uhura began checking the frequencies to make sure Scotty hadn't turned off his communicator.

* * *

Kirk looked at the looming ship. There was no doubt that it was the biggest ship Starfleet had made, and the color scheme gave Kirk a sense of foreboding.

All of a sudden, a small piece of debris flew up into Kirk's helmet, making a small crack appear on Kirk's screen.

"Damn it!" He muttered under his breath.

"Captain, what is it?" Spock asked, concerned.

Kirk rolled his eyes, upset that Spock had heard what he said.

"My helmet was hit." Kirk replied. "Uhura, do we have Mr. Scott back?"

"Not yet. I'm still working on getting a signal." She replied and Kirk could hear her flipping the switches. "His communicator is working. I don't know why he's not responding."

* * *

Scotty willed his communicator to stop making noises and for the others to stop talking so loudly.

"What is that?" the officer asked, pointing his phaser towards the phone.

"Are you Starfleet or private security?" Scotty questioned, avoiding the officer's question.

"Show me your other hand." The officer ordered, getting annoyed with the lack of cooperation.

"You look like private security." Scotty said.

* * *

"Eminent collision detected." Sulu told Spock, as an alarm appeared on the screen.

"Khan use evasive action, there is debris directly ahead!" Spock told Khan, spitting out the words as fast as he could.

"I see it!" Khan responded.

Khan used his thrusters to push and pull himself around the large pile of debris. Satisfied, he ceased using the thrusters, as he had avoided the massive debris field. As he looked to the side to make sure he had completely cleared the tinier parts of the damaged hull, he lost his focus. He barely had time to turn his head back around when he slammed into a pile of debris.

* * *

Khan's signal blinked a few times, and then disappeared from the screen Bones, who was busy tapping the screen as fast as he could noticed that Khan had disappeared off his radar. He shook his head, knowing that the screen could easily be malfunctioning.

"Mr. Sulu did we lose Khan?" Spock asked, trying to keep thoughts of Kirk having to board the Vengeance alone from his mind.

Bones knew that Khan must have hit something that their screens had not detected. Turning his back towards the crew, he dug his nails into the palms of his hands, feeling as though he were the one at fault, because he would have seen the debris scattered around Khan.

**What did you think? I'm still not very pleased with his chapter, but I'm super excited about the next one! Stay tuned! I hope that the characters are staying true to their original forms, however, I will warn you that occasionally they will be acting slightly out of character, as you have probably already noticed.**

**By the way, you get cake if you review!**


	6. Rose

** So sorry about not updating. Please forgive me! I would have updated faster, but I went to the Adams State cross country camp which lasted for a week, and I had no way of updating the story. I got back yesterday and was able to put the final touches on this chapter.**

** Thanks to dagirl4ever and zombiegirl04 for favoriting as well as kellerm2001, stars90, Arag, Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985, AndriodSister, DaisyKitten, zombiegirl04, Delphine Pryde and xgrimxreaper4321 for following!**

** Shoutouts go to IWillNeverStopFangirling, ellak95 and Andriod Sister for reviewing. Your reviews inspired me to write faster.**

** Enjoy!**

_ Life is a precious gift. Life happens quickly. One moment it's there and in one fleeting moment, it's gone. Life is also wasted. Wasted in small ways, wasted in big ways. Many people, myself included, don't realize how much they've wasted until it's too late. I wasted a great deal of my life fighting with those I loved. Fighting over small things, such as who would get groceries to who could cross the road the fastest._

_ You see, once you have realized the amount of life you have wasted, you try to make up for it. Most people try to put their life's on fast-forward. Others try to go back in time to change the past while their friends and family look-on as that implodes. I took a different approach._

_ I tried to change myself, in order to have more time. More time to make up for the time that I wasted. Extra time to help me get more out of my life. Extra time to experience the things that my sister, parents and past-self couldn't. It was beautiful. Naturally, all great things come with a price._

_ The price I paid was deep. No longer was I allowed to experience life the way I wanted to. My life was taken into the hands of other people and I was tossed around like a doll, forced to comply with anything they ordered of me. My life became as dark and dank as it was when I was a teenager. Nothing was in my control. I couldn't even control some of my emotions. If they wanted to remain emotionless, so be it. I was emotionless._

_ I lost all sense of hope. I regretted the decision I made to become stronger. To become a "greater being". Without my crew, I was nothing. I hoped that in becoming nothing, nobody would want me anymore. I hoped I would be seen as "defected", and then rejected and placed back into a normal society._

* * *

"Rose?"

A form of Khan's sister rose out of the shadows. She glistened in the faint light, casting an eerie glow over Khan.

"Khan." Rose's voice echoed in the space they occupied, a seemingly never-ending stretch of blank emptiness.

Khan raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe his eyes. Rose, his caring sister, was standing directly in front of him.

Khan reached out his hand, unable to help himself.

Rose smiled, a wide grin spreading across her face. She reached back for Khan's hand.

The feeling was electric. Her hand was warm and comforting. Khan felt like he was being transported back to their childhood, when it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Khan looked down into Rose's face, hoping to see any trace of her former self.

Rose hadn't changed in the slightest. Her face was still the same shape. Her eyes wore the same gentle expression Khan was so used to seeing. Her mouth was etched in the same position; a slight upturn with miniscule dimples.

Khan's eyes moved down, towards her stomach. Her baby bump had disappeared and there was no sign of a ring on her finger.

"Khan..." Rose began, rousing Khan from his thoughts. "What happened to you?"  
Khan fought the urge to retort the same back to Rose. _What had happened to him?_

"I-don't know." Khan let the words fall of his lips slowly.

Rose tightened the grip on his hand.

"You used to be so full of light. So happy. What happened to the bright, bubbly brother I once knew?"

Khan looked into Rose's eyes. They were full of hurt. _How could she hurt? She was dead. Everything that had happened since her death wouldn't have done anything to her. The dead can't feel anything._

"I thought you were dead."

Rose's small voice filled the air. "I am dead, Khan. There's no denying that. However, just because I died, doesn't mean I've left you. I've been here all along."

Khan didn't respond. He simply looked at her face, taking in every inch of her.

"I've missed you, Rose."

"I've missed you too. But I can't stay." Rose pulled her hand out of their grasp.

"What do you mean?" Khan asked, backing up as he spoke.

"You have things to do, Khan." Rose replied. "You have places to go. Things to experience. People to meet. People to love. People to hate. I can't pull you away knowing you have so many things left to finish."

Khan shook his head. "I'd rather spend my days with you, then be stuck here."

Rose brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you really stuck here, Khan?"

Khan contemplated for a moment. It was true, he wasn't stuck. He could easily choose to go with Rose. This was his chance. His chance to leave the world behind him and reunite with his parents. Reunite with Rose. See the friends who left him too early. _It would be wonderful seeing them again. Knowing that they would be able to hear him talking to them. Sharing memories and reminiscing._

_What would happen to my crew? What would they think if I left them? How would they be able to carry on? How would I be able to carry on knowing that they weren't with me? I would never be able to part with them without saying goodbye first. I haven't said my goodbyes._

_ Kirk. He was still flying through the debris._

_ Bones. I've connected with Bones. I feel like he understands me in ways that my crew doesn't. Sharing part of my life with him has made him closer. I feel like he's a part of me. What would he think?_

_I can't carry through with this. I can't do it. They need me. Every single one of them. My crew, Kirk, Spock, Carol, Bones. Rose. She needs me to continue._

"I think, I've made up my mind." Khan told Rose.

Rose uncrossed her arms and pulled Khan into a hug. All of the emotions that were never expressed before her passing were released. Years of grief poured from Khan.

Rose was the first to release. Looking up into Khan's eyes, she made her final statement.

"If you ever need me, I'll be here. Where I've always been."

Khan followed Rose's fingers, where she pointed to his heart. "I'll always be here for you."

Khan took a shaky breath, letting a single tear fall from his eye. Rose grinned once more, placing her hand on Khan's cheek. Khan brought his hand up to meet hers, closing his eyes, knowing it would be their final embrace.

With a shock, Khan's eyes opened, taking in the surrounding debris field.

**Once again, terribly sorry about the delay! Please review! I promise I'll update faster, as I've already started the next chapter!**


	7. Update Coming Very Very Soon!

**So sorry that this isn't an update! I know that I promised to update faster, but it just hasn't happened. School has started recently and I forgot how much one of my teachers loves to give essays. I just haven't had the time to edit the chapter and post it yet. But fear not, young ones! The next chapter shall be up tonight and if not, the day after!**

**Once again, terribly sorry for the delay, but I hope you get excited for the next chapter!**


	8. Flying Blind

**Annnnnnd here it is! I know all of you waited for a long time (over a month!) for this chapter! Thank you all for your patience and amazing support. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this story.**

"I don't know Commander. I'm having trouble tracking him in all this debris." Sulu replied, his fingers gliding along the screen, frantically trying to get a signal from Khan back.

* * *

Kirk flew through the debris, occasionally having to maneuver to his right or left, but having no major issues. Within seconds, Kirk realized that something felt off. Craning his neck left and right, he looked for Khan, but with no luck.

"Was Khan hit?" Kirk asked Spock.

"We're trying to find him now." Spock answered.

"Captain, you need to adjust your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees." Sulu's voice crackled over the communicator.

Kirk thrusted himself around the debris. The pieces were getting larger by the second, and Kirk had a hard time believing most of the debris was from his own ship. In the blink of an eye, Kirk noticed that a small crack had appeared in his display. Kirk blinks twice, hoping that it was an optical illusion. As his screen faded to black, his balled up his fists with rage.

"Spock, my display is dead, I'm flying blind."

* * *

As the news sank in around the bridge, the other officers looked at each other with worry.

"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible." Spock tried his hardest to keep his voice calm, but despite his efforts, a tone of urgency seeped into it.

Kirk rolled his eyes and sighed. "Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manners."

Unbeknownst to others, Spock flinched at Kirk's choice of words.

Sulu turned towards Spock, finishing the calculations in his head. "Commander. He's not going to make it." Sulu pointed towards the screen, where Kirk's signal was gradually drifting away from the target destination.

Bones stepped sideways in order to see the large display. _Great, first Khan, now Kirk. Two people I like are probably not going to exist in a few hours._ Bones shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the morbid thoughts of losing both Kirk and Khan.

"My display is still functioning."

_That voice_. Bones' head snapped up. _Khan_. He could have done a jig.

"I see you Kirk. You are 200 meters ahead of me, my one o'clock. Come to your left two degrees and follow me."

* * *

Slowly, but surely, Kirk moved towards Khan. As they flew next to each other, the two exchanged glances. Kirk wanted to express how much he thanked Khan for helping him get back on track, but he doubted that Khan would understand his emotions.

"Scotty, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome. Do you copy?"

Kirk waited for Scotty's answer, but, much to his surprise, got none. "Do you copy, Scotty?" Kirk almost shouted his name.

Spock's voice came on over the other end of the line. "If you can hear us Mr. Scott, open the door in ten-"

"Scotty!" Kirk demanded.

"Nine-" Spock communicated from the bridge.

* * *

On the Vengeance, Scotty was still in a duel with the enormous officer. Scotty groaned every time he heard a voice come over his comm. He didn't want Spock or Kirk to give away information about themselves, as he suspected that the officer knew the circumstances of Marcus's plan.

"There's a person counting down. What is it?" The officer asked.

Once again, Spock's voice filled the silent room. "Eight, seven, six-"

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Marcus didn't tell his crew what's happening._ Scotty grasped the strap tighter, pulling it another few centimeters. His hand was beginning to lose feeling. "I think you're hearing things mate." Scotty replied.

* * *

Back in space, Kirk and Khan were still flying at rocket speed towards the door.

"Mr. Scott, where are you?"

Khan looked with determination towards the portal. The situation was getting serious. He knew that there was no chance of him surviving if they crashed through the door. _Being a superhuman doesn't save you from death._ Khan repeated that thought in his mind for minutes.

"1800, 1600 meters-" A more robotic sounding voice was counting down their distance to the target. Having the amount of space until they reached their doom was starting to unnerve Kirk.

* * *

"-Five, four, three-" Spock grasped the edges of the captain's seat, his knuckles white from strain.

Bones turned his head away from the display and the rest of his crew. He didn't want them to see his current state, especially since Khan was with Kirk. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the entire crew to know about their relationship.

"Scotty! Where are you?" Kirk felt like he was about to explode. "Do you copy, Scotty?! Please!" Kirk shouted into the comm.

"-Two, one-" Spock finished his countdown, his expression grim.

* * *

"Sorry about this." Scotty said, guilt evident on his face. He grasped the strap even tighter than before.

"About what?" The officer asked, confusion etched into his face.

"Mr. Scott, open the door." Spock insisted, his tone betraying Vulcan emotion.

"Open the door!" Kirk shouted.

Khan was ready to shout into his communicator as well, but thought better of it. _Shouting at Mr. Scott won't make him open the door any faster. I believe he has probably heard us by now and is either able or unable to answer our requests._ Khan sighed slowly, letting calm rush through him as much as possible.

"Mr. Scott now!" Spock cried.

Scotty took a large breath, whipped around and punched the open button on the control board. The airlock snapped opened. Scotty wasn't able to see anything but the wall in front of him, but he heard the cries of the anonymous officer as he fell into the vast void of space. Scotty counted to three, before hitting the button once again, effectively shutting the airlock.

Kirk and Khan rolled across the floor at top speed. Both of them tried to slow their pace, but the floor was too smooth to get a proper grip.

Khan eased to a stop before Kirk did a few seconds later.

"Welcome aboard." Scotty gave a slight grin, as he leaned his back against the base of the control board.

Kirk looked up at him, out of breath. "It's good to see you, Scotty." Kirk groaned, cracking his neck in both directions.

"Who is that?" Scotty asked, gesturing towards Khan, who was looking around on one knee.

Kirk grunted in pain as he sat up. "Khan, Scotty. Scotty, Khan."

A quick introduction was all Scotty needed. He wasn't sure whether he approved of Khan or not. Although he tried not to, he couldn't help but judge someone who looked so threatening. "Hello." Scotty said, trying to keep things simple.

Khan turned towards them with lightening speed. "They'll know we're here. I know the best way to the bridge."

Scotty and Kirk exchanged glances before pushing themselves off the floor to follow Khan.

**That's the chapter! I hope it's not too short and that you guys enjoyed it! I would like to welcome my new followers and "favoritors". You are all awesome and I now have an amazing 70 followers for this story! I feel so loved!**

** As a gift, you get a small tidbit about the next chapter:**

** Bones will have an extremely, extremely important conversation with Spock.**

** That's it! I'm sure some of you can guess, but maybe not!**


	9. AN: Companion Story? Sequel? Prequel?

** Hey readers! I have created a poll asking whether or not you would like a companion story to Change of Plans! Please let me know using those choices!**


	10. Truth and Doubt

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I know you all probably hate me by now, promising you a new chapter and not updating for over a month. With this return I bring good news! Instead of procrastinating and not uploading this chapter, I was working on the sequel to this story. Where this story continues from here on out is important to the sequel, so I had to start writing the sequel before I started writing this chapter. I'm super excited about the sequel, but even more excited to finish this story!**

** Warning: I know that I am not wonderful at writing character's original personalities. Please, please, please, let me know if they come off as too OOC. Let's continue, shall we?**

_"In the moment when I truly understand my enemy,_

_understand him well enough to defeat him_

_then in that very moment, I also love him."_

_-Ender's Game (Orson Scott Card)_

* * *

Bones stood dumbfounded at the tracking screen on the bridge. Less than five minutes ago, the probability of Khan and Kirk successfully entering the Vengeance seemed impossible. Yet, here he stood, looking at a screen that no longer warned them of impending doom.

Bones glanced around the room. The tension had decreased immensely, and many crew members were leaning back in their chairs. Bones eyes searched the room until he found the person he was looking for. Spock was still sitting in the Captain's chair, blankly looking at a spot on the wall.

_I need to tell him. I have to. This has gone on for far too long; I really shouldn't have put this conversation off for such a long period of time. Khan has been so much help. He's provided valuable information about Admiral Marcus, sparing us more damage to the Enterprise. Getting it through Spock's head is going to be a nightmare though. He won't be able to see my point of view. I just can't not tell him. I owe it to Khan. He needs everyone to know the real him, not just the hard exterior he possesses and shows._

"Spock, can I have a word?"

Bones had made his way over to Spock without even realizing he had done so. _Guess that is what people mean when they say they are 'lost in their thoughts'._

"Certainly, Doctor." Spock replied, breaking his gaze from the wall and facing Bones.

"I was hoping we could do so in a more private area." Bones said, lowering his voice into a whisper.

Spock nodded without speaking a word. Both Bones and Spock moved out of the bridge into the empty corridor.

"What can I help you with Doctor?" Spock questioned in his normal tone.

Bones rolled his eyes. _Here we go_. "It's about Khan."

Spock barely raised his eyebrows. "What about him?"

_Just tell him. No funny business; no extra things added into it. Just tell him straight up._ "I believe that Khan deserves to be treated as one of the Enterprise crew members and that he is innocent!" Bones blurted out. He almost slapped a hand to his mouth in disgust. _Did I seriously just word it like that? What the hell was I thinking? I just lost the argument._

Spock pondered for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"And what makes you think that, may I ask?"

_Well, that's a better response that I thought I would get._ "Spock, I know this will be hard to believe, based on Khan's past actions. I know that he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who is soft on the inside and hard on the inside. He's not soft on the inside, but he's not the man that every one thinks he is."

Spock's eyebrows disappeared further up into his hairline.

"Spock, I promise you I'm not making this up."

"I do not doubt you, Doctor. However, I am wondering what made you believe these things about Khan, however true or untrue they may be."

"When I was in medical bay with Khan, something happened. It wasn't anything big, but something just seemed to click. Khan told me the story of his past. The story of his upbringing. At first, I acted like you: what should I believe? You've murdered innocent people. You've done countless other things that are too horrible to put into words. Why should I believe him?"

"And why did you believe him, Doctor?" Spock's voice hissed.

"Spock, I know what you are feeling; I felt it too, but please, just give him a chance. The background he's come from, isn't what you'd expect. His parents were executed in front of him and his sister and not long after that, he lost his sister as well. He's been alone for his entire life. The world isn't kind to those who walk alone.

The worst part is...he didn't choose to be alone. There are people who want to walk alone, want to face the world alone, be independent and have their individual glory. He didn't want to be alone. This sick and twisted universe chose to make him alone. Maybe there's some meaning behind why his life got turned upside down, but it hasn't shown itself yet. Maybe it never will because maybe we don't deserve to know.

My point is that this entire time we've been treating Khan as an adversary to our crew, which has only been making this problem worse. In reality, Khan has been looking for a friend. Look into his eyes. Past the shield he has raised. Past your assumptions. Look into his soul. In that soul, you will find a man that has suffered. A man that has been changed. A man that believes taking out his anger and making others suffer will bring back his family or at least a fraction of the happiness he had before. A man that believes this is the way to avenge his lost family. Deep down inside, I know that's not the only thing he's looking for. He's looking for a friend, Spock. Someone to give him the feeling of family. Something to fill the empty hole in his heart that has consumed him.

All I'm asking of you Spock is to give him a chance. I promise you, this isn't who he is. He just needs someone. Please." Bones pleaded, his eyes displaying so many different emotions that it was hard for Spock to read his face.

Spock let his own thoughts wander for a moment. He had lost his own mother. He knew what it felt like to lose family from having lost part of his family. He didn't feel such a strong desire to kill. He channeled his energy into his work, avoiding constant thoughts of his mother. To lose one's entire family would be quite the loss; it hurt his brain to even think of losing his father. _I just can't trust Khan yet. What Bones has said could be accurate, but I haven't seen an ounce of kindness from Khan since I first learned of his existence_.

These thoughts continued for well over five minutes. Minutes of complete silence, punctuated by a small hiss from the Enterprise or the distant clack of shoes.

"Alright." Spock's voice filled the corridor that was so devoid of noise.

"...What?" Bones sputtered, disbelief entering his brain. _I certainly didn't expect this._

"I am going to trust you, Doctor. I'll give Khan a chance."

Bones nearly jumped into the air. Desperately trying to keep his cool, he gave Spock a half-smile. "Thank you, Commander."

"Only one chance, Doctor. Anything more and Khan won't receive a 'family-like' treatment."

Bones nodded solemnly. _It's better than nothing. I just hope to God Khan won't blow this._ "Of course."

With that, Spock turned on his heel and returned to the bridge. Bones leaned against the wall of the corridor. _One chance. One chance. One chance._ Those two words repeated themselves in his head as he followed Spock back onto the bridge.

* * *

Kirk, Scotty and Khan surrounded the case of phasers.

"It's locked to stun." Kirk informed Khan, as well as Scotty.

Khan activated his phaser simultaneously with Scotty and Kirk. "Theirs won't be." He muttered.

"Try not to get shot." Kirk replied. Kirk nodded to Scotty, before both followed Khan towards the nearest door.

* * *

"Commander, I have the transmission as you requested." Uhura told Spock.

Spock turned towards Uhura, internally thanking her for being able to do as he requested. "On screen, please."

"Standby."

After a few seconds of fuzzy feeds, Spock Prime appeared on the screen.

The entire crew on the bridge turned towards the screen, fascinated by the alternate universe that had been created.

"Mr. Spock." Spock Prime acknowledged.

"Mr. Spock."

* * *

The doors to the bridge of the Vengeance opened with a soft clang. Carol Marcus was forced across the floor, being unwillingly dragged to her father.

"Admiral."

Admiral Marcus turned towards the officer as he was alerted to his daughter's presence.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." The Admiral said, disgust dripping from his voice.

With lightening speed, Carol slapped her father across the face as soon as he finished his sentence. The Admiral seemed to know Carol would do so, and he quickly locked her arm in a firm grasp.

"I am ashamed to be your daughter." Carol softly snarled.

The Admiral let go of Carol's arm, sighing in the process. He felt like putting his head in his hands. How unbelievable his daughter was. She would be the end of him.

"Sir, we just had a hangar door opened on deck thirteen." An officer spoke from the opposite end of the bridge.

The Admiral didn't need to think twice. "Khan."

* * *

"They're going to have full power and we're walking?!" Scotty whined as they made their way through the maze of halls.

"The turbo lifts are easy traps and Marcus would have us in a cage." Khan answered, walking quickly towards another control board. "This path runs adjacent to the engine room. They know they won't be able to use their weapons here, because it could damage the warp core, which gives us the advantage." He rattled off before speeding into the next room.

"Where did you find this guy?" Scotty asked Kirk, overwhelmed by the speed at which Khan created a plan.

"It's a long story."

* * *

"I will be brief." Spock began. "In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?"  
Spock Prime looked down, fighting for what to tell Spock. "As you know...I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone."

Spock let out a sigh of disappointment.

"That being said...Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

Spock turned full circle to face Bones. He raised one eyebrow and gave him a slight glare. Bones knew that could only mean one thing; Spock didn't believe him in the slightest.

Spock turned back to Spock Prime. "Did you defeat him?"  
"At great cost...yes."

Bones looked at Spock Prime in shock. _Khan was defeated?_ Bones tried to sort out his own thoughts._ That couldn't be right. Khan wasn't who people thought he was! Why can't people see that?_

Bones squared his shoulders towards Spock and took a deep breath.

_I'll just have to change that myself._

** A/N: I promise you'll get more Khan in the next few chapters. This chapter was mostly about Bones and Spock, with a side helping of Kirk, Khan and Scotty. But never fear! Khan will be a major part in upcoming chapters. :) Please review! It means so much to me and they keep me motivated to write and not discontinue stories. Pretty please with extra cheese?**


End file.
